Becoming A Star
by FixUpLookSharp
Summary: This is my first fic. Its about Addison finding herself and takes a break from her medical career and gets offered into the limlight. please dont hurt me im new at this. Eventually Addek


I Don't Own anything just making a story up as I go along…

Summery: Addison wants a new start and suddenly gets an unusual career offer. Of course this is an addek story. Set in season 2 somewhere...

Addison Montgomery sat in her office chair thinking of the last few years have turned out. Her and Derek were trying to work on their marriage but in her heart she knew it was hard for the both of them and it was becoming harder to watch the love of her life staring a another women. But this woman wasn't an ordinary women. Oh no, she was the women that her husband had declared he loved at Christmas. Addison decided that she needed a break from the hospital. She needed to get away from guilt knowing it was her fault her husband was living in the raining city of Seattle in a trailer which completely unsuited her and where he and his intern started their affair. And what hurt the most was that it was all her fault and couldn't blame him. But it wasn't all her, He was absent in New York for months and mark was always there when Addison needed someone and mark always tried to make up for Derek's absence. Addison knew it was wrong to sleep with mark but Derek had stopped loving her and Mark had started and that's how this whole mess started.

Addison knew she needed a break from the hospital for a while but she didn't know what she was going to do next. She didn't want to go back to New York she needed a fresh start and New York was in the past and Seattle was the future and she wasn't going to run away from everything she was going to get stronger and fid herself again. She needed to find the Addie she was long ago before sleeping with mark, Before her breaking marriage, Before everything. She loved Derek she always has and always will but maybe she has to love herself first. Addison thought back to the women she used to be the Confident, outgoing, fun, carefree and loving Addison Montgomery and now she this woman who stopped caring about herself and more on her marriage and didn't realise this was Derek's fault too, it takes two to break up a marriage. She's tried to get her marriage back on track and its so tiring its ruining her life and she has to stop. There's only so much she can do and all she can do is wait and get on with her life.

Derek Shepherd walked into the trailer and sat down on the bed and stared at his wife's sleeping form. He saw the circles around her red eyes. He could tell she has been crying and knew it was probably his fault. Derek couldn't believe he could break the most amazing woman he had ever met. The woman he spent the best 11 years of his life with. He knew he had to get his head out of the sand and fix it. He couldn't blame her for sleeping with Mark, Their marriage was over long before mark and it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Addison woke up at 8 in the morning and looked round and saw her husband sleeping next to her with his arm draped over her stomach and smiled softly. This was a start. Addison got ready for work. She tied her hair up loosely to giver her a soft look and put on her make up lightly and got dressed in one of her hip hugging outfits and left the trailer.

Addison stepped onto the elevator and saw Meredith and gave her a slight nod. Daniel Novak was chatting on the phone to his angry boss Bob McLain

"Bob I'm trying to find you the perfect Star for the role but it's very demanding. We need the perfect women and none of those stars really stood out for me. This is going to be big y' know and to make this a success we need someone breathtaking. I'm in Seattle grace hospital for a check up I'll see you later"

Then Addison stepped out of the elevator.

"Bob I think I've found you a star I'll call you back" Daniel hung up the phone and walked up to the red head.

"Hi I'm Daniel Novak" Daniel put his hand out.

Ok its crap! It's my first story. Should I carry on?


End file.
